Into the Storm
by N7NightShadow
Summary: A/U. The love between Goku and Chi-Chi had finally run it's course; nothing was 'there' between them anymore. Chi-Chi parted ways with Goku and Goku is now staying at Capsule Corp; conveniently, Dominika; a Saiyan who Gokus' had feelings for is staying there too for training. But what does Domi feel for Goku? What will happen when things take a twist? Chapter 5 is now out :)
1. Chapter 1: Into the Storm

**Disclaimer: This story is set in a A/U so things are defiantly not really canon. I do throw in events from DBZ though :).**

 **My own little dislikement of Chi-Chi gave me motivation for this so thanks Chi-Chi!**

* * *

Chapter I

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Goku threw his head back in laughter. Vegeta stood at the opposite end of the table and gave him a look that could kill._

 _"It's not funny Kakarot! You think I wanted to dance and sing a fucking song on stage and humilate myself to keep the world from being blown up?!" He threw his cup of hot chocolate on the floor and stormed out of the kitchen which only made Goku and everyone else laugh harder._

 _"I'm...sorry...Vegeta!" Goku shouted inbetween his laughter._

 _"GO TO HELL!" We all heard Vegeta roar._

 _After everyone finally stiffled their laughs, 3am came quickly. Everyone said their goodnights, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha left. All but one had left. Goku. Goku sat at the table quietly sipping what was left of his hot chocolate. I got up and started heating up the little that was left._

 _"Not going to bed?" Goku quizzed, a small smile on his sleepy face. He looked exhausted, like he's never slept a day in his life._

 _"No, not yet. Not really.." I yawned. "tired." I finished with a small laugh."Besides, who sleeps when there's hot chocolate?"_

 _He chuckled and got up from the table. "I agree." He said before a yawn escaped his lips._

 _I stirred the hot chocolate lazily and finally poured the rest in my mug before turning to look at him. I laughed softly and I handed him my now warm mug._

 _"You need it more then I do." I smiled as my eyes slowly drifted to his. He smiled and his pair of dark eyes met mine with a smile of their own._

 _"Thanks, Domi."_

 _Our eyes stayed locked onto eachother, his big, bright goofy smile made my smile become bigger and I wrinkled my nose. I felt warmth spread into my cheeks and I coughed and broke the gaze._

 _"I..uh..I'm gonna go to bed." I said quickly. I left the kitchen before he could respond but I knew he still had his goofy smile on and watched me leave._

* * *

I shot up from my bed from the sound of my phones alarm. I sat up and pushed the pieces of my light brown hair that had fallen infront of my face away from my eyes and grabbed my phone. _8:OO am. I have 3O minutes before I have to go and train with Krillin at Capsule Corp._

Krillin and I have been sparring all week, keeping us both prepared for anything that may come. With me being a saiyan I could use my strength to really test Krillin. His kamehamehas needed more work, so I'll be staying with Bulma so we all can train together. I rubbed my face softly and quickly put on my saiyan training uniform. I grabbed the left over coffee I had brewed from yesterday morning and grabbed different kinds of crackers, chips, and made different types of sandwiches.

 _I wonder if he's going to be there...no. Can't be thinking like that. Why am I thinking like that? I don't like Goku like that. At least I don't think so? Did he like me like that..? No no no, he has Chi-Chi. That night probably meant nothing to him anyway._

I felt panicked as my thoughts were starting to overwhelm me that I accidently knocked over the mayo. Shaking my head, I resumed packing everything that I needed too stay for a while with Bulma and headed off to go meet Krillin.

* * *

Krillin was apparently late too as we had landed at Capsule Corp at the same time.

"You got up late too, huh?" Krillin laughed as we walked inside to Bulma's house.

I sighed as I put my sandwiches into the fridge. "Yeah, I had a dream I..I didn't want to wake up from." I mumbled as I started to munch on a sandwich.

"Dreaming of me again?" Krillin wiggled his eyebrows as he laughed.

"In **your** dreams, Krillin!" I laughed with him.

We talked more as I took my time eating my sandwich, when I finished we started to walk outside to see that it was raining hard. Lighting etched the sky and thunder rumbled loudly.

Krillin paused and looked at me as if he was silently saying _What do you want to do?_

"Lets go!" I beamed as I dashed out of the door right into a tall, muscular figure. I fell right into him but he caught me with his strong arms; the pair of arms held me tight and I looked into the familiar dark pair of eyes I had dreamt of. _Goku.._

"Whoa," he laughed. But his laugh was different. It wasn't full of life like it normally was. I looked up at him, studying his face. There was something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. He looked back down at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I swallowed hard as I felt my cheeks go crimson. "Um..are you okay?"

It felt like time itself slowed down when he looked at me. Rain matted Goku's hair down and water framed his face as it dripped onto mine. I felt a squeeze on my arm and I looked to see he was still holding me from when I ran into him and almost knocked us down. I quickly pulled away from him and my gaze went to my feet.

"Yeah. I'm okay." His smile was back and had a little bit more life into it. "We'll talk about it when we go inside and a little bit more dry. Or were you going to spar with Krillin while it's raining?" Goku motioned to a silent Krillin. _Oh man, I completely forgot about Krillin..._

I coughed and looked at Krillin "Did you want to spar?" I asked sheepishly.

"We can wait. What's up Goku, what's the matter?" Krillin stepped more toward us and stood next to Goku. Goku motioned his hand for us to go inside and Bulma quickly brought us some towels. Our gazes kept meeting but neither of us said a word. We dryed off and headed to where everyone was, but Goku stood next to me. He rocked on his feet as he tried to get the words he wanted to say.

"I don't really know how to come out and say a thing like this." Goku laughed a little. Everyone watched him intently.

"Chi-Chi and I are getting a divorce. This...isn't the life she wanted. She didn't want her kids to be martial artists. I'm not around enough for her and when I am around we argue. A lot." Goku stopped rocking on his feet and looked at everyone, then his gaze locked onto mine.

Apologizes soon flooded the room and everyone came and gave Goku a hug besides Vegeta, of course, but his face showed a tad bit of sympathy. It started getting to crowded staying near Goku so I shot him an apologetic look and started to walk off to the door to go outside and gather my thoughts. _A divorce.._

"Well, while it may be cramped here you can stay with us Goku" My feet haulted at the words. "You'll have Vegeta and Dominika to spar with too since she's our guest for a bit." Bulma said a little to loudly and knowing Bulma she had that big grin of hers. I heard Vegeta sigh at the mention of Goku staying but he didn't protest.

"Thanks Bulma! I accept the offer. I'm gonna go eat now, I feel like I haven't ate in days!" Goku chuckled. I saw that he was paying attention until eyes were no longer on him and he headed straight for me.

When he stood infront of me I couldn't help but look into his dark eyes and smiled; his gaze quickly found mine and he returned the smile.

"I hope you aren't planning on leaving after the invitation." Goku smirked as he opened up the door for me. "You were going outside right?" He motioned to the now open door. I glanced outside; the rain never lightened up and the sky looked more angry then before. But my gaze soon fell onto his eyes again. _How could someone walk out on him like that? On Goku. Goku has the biggest and most gentle heart I've ever seen. He was always a voice of reason, always willing to give second chances, fighting to protect others, he was so good natured. A complete opposite then Vegeta, but Vegeta knew when to make the hard choices. Goku left hard choices as the last option and all these traits made him...so loveable. A good friend to everyone._

"Domi?" Gokus' voice was full of concern as he stared at me puzzled. "Are you okay?"

"W-What?" I stammered "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." I said sheepishly. "What did you say?"

Goku had the biggest grin. "I hope you aren't planning on leaving after Bulma invited me to stay here."

"Oh, no! I just.." I trailed off "needed to gather my thoughts." I mumbled as I walked outside. I got drenched immediately; my light brown hair now a dark brown mess plastered to my face. I looked at Goku to find he was soaked too. _Why did he come out here?_

"Did you need something or just gonna stand there with that smile of yours?" I laughed.

His face went serious, which is a odd occasion. "What do you think about all this? With Chi-Chi?"

I froze. _Why is he asking me?_ "Um.." I started. I fidgeted underneath his gaze and I felt my cheeks grow hot. "I think she's wrong. And...she lost someone amazing." I whispered as my eyes wondered back to my now damp training boots. I looked back at Goku who was now closing the space between us.

"Y-" Goku started but I quickly back peddle away from him. I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes from the motion.

"I have to go." I quickly said as I turned my back to him. I gathered my energy and took off into the storm.


	2. Chapter 2: Closer To The Edge

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Thank you for reading the first part and for supporting so far.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides my imagination of Dominika!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter II

I sighed heavily as I ran my hands through my damp hair, feeling some slight tangles every time my fingers combed through it. _Never in my life had I **ever** backed down from anyone; ran away from anyone!_ I couldn't help but wince at the thought. _And I **did** run away, I ran like a puppy with it's tail between its legs when it gets scared. _ I squeezed my eyes shut until I felt the pain of the pressure, I could feel my Ki flaring more and more. I needed to go see him, confront him. Get this out of the way...but how could I talk to him after this? I **ran** away. My action hurt him; I seen the sadness. _It's Goku, and he doesn't stay mad at anyone. Vegeta is the perfect example of Gokus' kindness. His forgiveness; and that is what makes him so amazing. Almost perfect._

I mentally shook myself off and stood up from the ground inhaling and exhaling slowly. I can't, and won't, run away from him again.

* * *

I was back at Capsule Corps' kitchen standing in front of the fridge, lost in the thoughts my demons were creating. _How do I even begin with Goku?_ Was the biggest question I couldn't even begin to get an answer for. After what felt like hours even though it was just a few minutes, I finally opened the up refrigerators door just for it to smack right into -

"You.. _**bitch**_! Is that how you get your kicks?!" Vegeta hissed at me as he slammed the refrigerators door closed. _Aw hell..Vegeta._

"Aw Vegeta, don't take your anger out on a refrigerator." I smirked as I turned around to leave the kitchen. I heard him growl as he grabbed my wrist and spun me back to face him.

"I will not be ignored!" He looked like he could kill me with his gaze. _He gets so worked up about the littlest things._

"You want to fight about this Vegeta?! Let's go outside!" I yelled at him as I took a step closer to him, my energy sparking around me. _I've been dying to give Vegeta a good kick in the ass, tired of him trying to start fights with me because I was stronger then him. He wanted me to spar with him to nearly kill himself to make himself stronger._

"Whoa, sorry to interrupt this little party, but I'm here to put an end to it." Gokus' voice rang through the kitchen, stepping beside me he put a protective hand in front of me. My feelings raced at the motion.

"She hit me with that damned fridges door!" Vegeta yelled, his eyes narrowing as he now glared at Goku.

"It was an accident Vegeta, if you weren't so short I would have known you were there." I snickered at the look on his face; I could tell he was about to go in his Super Saiyan form. "However so you don't throw a tantrum, I apologize - I didn't mean to hit you with the door." Vegeta grumbled something as he walked out of the back kitchen door. To her; that was a victory. Normally, if Vegeta is so livid like that he will fight until you knock him out of his Super Saiyan form; but with Gokus' presence I think Vegeta knew he was going to defend me.

Goku turned around; his big goofy smile on his face "Well, you certainly know how to get him going, huh?" He laughed.

I felt my face flush as I let out a light laugh "You know Vegeta, everyone is out to piss him off apparently."

Goku chuckled; his eyes locked onto the ground. "Well; just..." his voice got quieter, like he remembered what had happened earlier. "Stay out of trouble with him, okay?" He turned his back and started to leave but my body involuntarily stepped forward and gently grabbed his wrist; tugging him slightly back. _Wha-? What am I doing!?_

He turned back around and looked at me; I didn't realize I pulled him so close that I could feel his breath softly tickle my face. I looked up at him and met his dark eyes.

"I-" I didn't know how to even start. I broke the gaze and looked to realize I still had his wrist in my hand. I sharply inhaled and met his gaze again, he had the slightest smile on his face.

Feeling breathless I rushed out the words. "I'm sorry..about earlier. I panicked." I said sheepishly.

Goku had his goofy smile again. His hands took mine into his own, it felt like I could almost feel every bump and bruise he ever had on them yet they were soft. His dark eyes met mine and I felt my cheeks flush pink as both of his thumbs rubbed against the side of my hands.

"You're beautiful when you have that little blush to your cheeks." He smiled as he squeezed my hands lightly. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"T-Thanks.." I said quietly, not knowing what to do or say.

He leaned down and titled my face towards his; his nose almost touching mine. My heart raced and it felt like it was beating so loud I wondered if he could hear it. Instinctively, I felt my head tilt slightly as I started to press my lips against his. _Oh shit why am I trying to kiss him!?_

"Goku!" I heard Bulma call out. I quickly back peddled away from Goku at the sound of her voice; his eyes flashed the hint of sadness again from earlier.

"Be right there Bulma!" Goku called out to her. He shot me a goofy grin and left the kitchen without a word.

"I'm getting closer to the edge of craziness.." I mumbled to myself as I quickly raced out the backdoor.

"Hey!" I heard Vegetas' voice behind me. _He must of been waiting there. Oh, no...I hope he didn't see._

 _"_ Kakarot isn't around to defend you now. You and I; we are **fighting** this out!" I heard him yell as I turned around to see his fist coming directly at me.


	3. Chapter 3: This Is War

**Hey, hey! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Into The Storm! Thank you for the support so far :).**

 **I own nothing DBZ related besides my imagination of Domi.**

* * *

Chapter III

Vegeta hit me square in the cheek, the dislocation of my jaw felt like it was going to shatter, the coppery taste of blood filled my mouth like a waterfall; my neck muscles pinched into a tight and uncomfortable position. I couldn't feel anything from my chest up. My lungs felt so tight I couldn't say a thing without them wanting to explode, more then likely his intention. I could feel my energy draining as if someone was absoring it.

 _I think he's seriously trying to kill me. Oh, God...where's Goku?_

It hurt to even blink my eyes. I felt dirt in them after I landed face first into the ground; when I landed on impact I created a small crater in the Earth. I carefully rolled onto my side, Vegeta stood over me with that damned smirk on his face.

"You're not dead, which is good, Dominika. You'll get stronger from this. When you pick yourself up from the ground; I'll be waiting for you. This was only the beginning of our battle." A deep laugh rumbled from Vegeta and he sulked back into the house.

 _His intention was to make_ _ **me**_ _stronger? Did that idiot think he was stronger then me? Please, he turned Super Saiyan the first time basically going off to a uncharted planet and throwing a tantrum! He caught me off guard; and he better believe when I get up I'll be paying him a visit._

I felt someones Ki spike up as it drew closer to me. Happiness washed over me as I could feel it was Goku. I had started becoming so protective of Goku, especially lately, that I just had a 'feeling' whenever he was around.

"Domi!" Goku gasped as I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around my waist as he pulled me into his lap. His soft hands carefully caressed my face and he pushed away my hair from my face. Pain started filling my body from the waist up; it was becoming too unbearable with my face against his arm.

"Please, take..the pain...away.." I barely managed to say, my voice wasn't wanting to cooperate with me so it came out in a whisper. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. _My jaw hurts so bad...I'm going to make Vegeta pay for this._

Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out a sensu-bean. He always seemed to carry them with him now and for that, for today, I was grateful he came to my rescue. _He always does.._

"Here, I'm gonna help you chew this okay? It's gonna hurt, probably really bad; but you'll feel better. I promise." Goku smiled lightly but his dark eyes were so filled with concern.

He placed the sensu-bean in my mouth and he placed his hand underneath my chin and helped it onto the better side; his hand moved my jaw a few times to help me chew the nasty thing. The pain brought tears to my eyes but just as quick as the pain had come I quickly felt relief.

Goku started to pick me up, my head resting on his shoulder as he moved my legs onto the top of his arms. "You're gonna be okay, Domi." He whispered in my ear as he quickly raced to the bedroom I was staying in.

He kicked open the door and awkwardly began to fumble with the blankets. Gently laying me down he covered me back up and he sat on the edge of the bed; fumbling with his hands.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should of known Vegeta was gonna hold this grudge until you two fought it out." His voice was so sad and his eyes shown with regret.

I reached my hand out and rubbed the top of his hand lightly. "Not your fault." I mumbled sleepily. He looked at me and half a smile spread on his face, he laughed nervously. "Get some rest; I'll be here." Blinking my eyes a few times I finally let my dreams overtake me.

* * *

I woke up and blinked my eyes a few times; getting them adjusted. It was dark out but the stars in the sky lit up the Earth better then the moon ever could. It was a beautiful night despite the awful afternoon I had.

"Goku?" I mumbled sleepily as I stretched my legs out only to kick a leg that was underneath the blanket too. I looked over and saw Goku sprawled out, one leg in the blanket and another one kicked out. He was still in his Gi so he must of not left when I fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile; he looked so peaceful when he slept. Opening my jaw a few times and rubbing from the soreness I started to sit up. A muscled arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back down to where my head was laying on his chest. His heart beating contently; I could feel my face turn crimson.

"You need more rest, you aren't fully healed." Goku whispered sleepily as he yawned; his fingers lightly combing through my hair. His hand slowly moved and his fingertips traced from my jawbone to my cheek. _He looks so happy..and..I feel happy._

"Goku, you know me. When have I ever been able to sit still?" I laughed as I rose from his chest again and scooched to the end of the bed, Goku following my movements. He looked at me and shot me his goofy grin. "But sleep is so amazing." He laughed with me. I put my arms in the air and stretched again, feeling my joints pop at the movement. I watched him stand up but he moved in front of me. His dark eyes locked onto my green ones. He leaned down; his forehead resting against mine. "Domi.." he mumbled softly as he placed one hand on my chin and tilted my face to look at his.

My arms snaked across his neck as I slowly started to stand. I pressed against him and the corners of his mouth raised in a smile as our eyes met again. _With Goku, this is where I wanted to be. There was no one else I could picture myself wanting to be with. It was weird; Saiyans don't dedicate their selves to someone, never express emotion so much, I never would have thought I'd want to be with someone as much as I wanted to be with Goku, but the very thought of dedication, bondage, it scared me. It was a new feeling, one I've never experienced before._

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as physically possible; our hearts in rythem as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my own. He ran his tongue against my teeth before finally finding my own. Our tongues battled and I could feel him smile in between our kisses. I kissed his smile, his smile growing bigger as his lips softly pressed against my cheek. Goku's touch was magnetizing; and all it did was make me want him more.

He rested his forehead against mine "You're amazing, Domi." He whispered in my ear; it sent shivers down my spine. I giggled and met his gaze; I could tell he was feeling the emotions I was feeling, he started to lean in but a voice at the door put us at a stop.

"Hey Dominika! You doin okay?" I heard Krillins' joyful voice as he opened up the door.

I peeled away from Gokus' arms and I rubbed the back of my head; my eyes going to my feet as a pink hue spread on my features.

"Uh..Yeah I'm great." I said trying to act nonchalant.

He stepped further into the room; Goku had his big smile on and I continued to stare anywhere but at Goku and Krillin.

Krillin raised a single brow but didn't mention why Goku was in there. "What the heck is Vegeta's deal? I hope you kick his ass for this."

"I don't know but I do plan on it." I couldn't hold the anger in my voice. "I'll catch up with you two." I grabbed a black Capsule Corp jacket from the coat hanger and left the room.

 _You wait Vegeta, if it's a fight you want; it'll be a fight you'll get._

 **A/N: I do want to express Vegeta is such a big favorite of mine and I plan on doing a fanfic with Vegeta also. I just love the possible interesting scenarios you can have with Vegeta with that short temper of his. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Do or Die

**Alright, welcome everyone to Chapter 4! Sorry for such a delay for this chapter, I had gotten sick and stopped writing. Thank you for supporting so far and I hope everyone is enjoying! Also someone had sent me a P.M about this and yes, my chapters are named after 30 Seconds to Mars songs.**

 **I don't own 30 seconds to mars or anything related to them or Dragon Ball related; only my imagination of Dominika. :)**

 **"Crap-baskets" is a Dragon Ball Z Abridged term. I don't own that fun word either :).**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

After leaving the room I could hear Goku and Krillin talking about my facial structure recovery. I automatically rubbed the spot on my cheek where Vegeta had dislocated my jaw. I could feel my anger bubbling up inside my stomach again. _Vegeta's such a fool sometimes, his fucking pride; his ego! I figured he would of loosened up after only the two times I've witnessed him have to sacrifice his pride; when he reached the level of Super Saiyan, and when Goku needed Vegeta's energy to defeat Broly; Vegeta witheld his energy and finally, sacrificed his pride again and gave it all to Goku._

I tried not to get so exasperated with Vegeta but, crap-baskets it was hard not too. I lazily slid myself onto the couch and felt myself zone out in thought. _We have training in a few hours. I'll pick Vegeta as my 'partner' and we'll get this out of the way until he decides to get pissed off at me again._

I couldn't help but snicker in thought until it dawned on me, _Goku will try and stop it. No. I won't let him. He can't protect me from everything. Vegeta's pride and temper get the best of him, but he isn't an idiot and he knows he'll get the worst end of the stick if he tried to actually kill me._

I blinked my eyes a few times and propped my elbow on the arm of the sofa. Resting the side of my head on my hand, I finally relaxed and let the darkness of sleep envelop me.

* * *

6 a.m came quicker then I would of liked, I yawned and slowly rotated my arm that had fallen asleep from the posistion I had slept in. I could hear the birds chirping their morning song as I stretched. I started to head up the stairs to see a familiar muscular figure walking down them. His eyes lit up when he saw me "Morning, Domi!" Goku's voice was chipper this morning.

A sleepy smile involuntarily spread across my face as I looked up at his shining dark eyes. "Good morning." I yawned as I squeezed past him. As I headed back to my room I saw Vegeta and Bulma head into their bathroom, they were talking about something but it clearly didn't interest Vegeta as he rolled his eyes as he closed the door. I quickly ran into the room I was staying in and pulled open the drawers, grabbing a white cropped tank top and pair of black Gi pants that were similar to Goku's. I picked up the pieces of clothes and folded them over my arm as I walked into the bathroom; shedding off the shorts and over sized tshirt, and lastly my bra and underwear and kicked them near the clothes bin.

I quickly changed into the sports bra and laced underwear I had gathered. I looked at my body in the mirror as I frowned at the underwear. _Leave it to Bulma to leave_ _ **laced underwear**_ _for me._ Shrugging into the cropped tank top and pants, I slipped on my saiyan armor boots and grabbed a hair-tie to put my hair in a bun and went down stairs for training.

* * *

I stepped outside to notice the entire group was here this morning for training, though it seemed to be a little bit to early for Yamcha as he was in the lawn chair sleeping. Everyone was gathered in a circle and hadn't seemed to notice me yet. I smirked and masked my ki as I sneaked up behind the chair. _Probably wouldn't know I was here anyway with his snoring.._

"Yamcha!" I yelled and he fell out of the chair with a yelp. Everyone had turned and started laughing as Yamcha laid on the ground; pretending to be having a heart attack. I tried to stifle my laughs behind my hand as I lent him my other hand to help pull him up. "G'mornin Yamcha" I smiled.

"Totally not funny Dominika!" Yamcha frowned before he started laughing with us.

I laughed some more and rubbed the back of his head as everyone circled around to join us, though Gohan ran up and gave me a hug. "What an entrance!" He laughed before giving me another hug "Good morning." He smiled down at me.

"Morning!" I beamed up at him as I ruffled his hair.

"Alright, looks like everyone's here." Goku's voice submerged from the group. "Let's get started!"

Everyone looked at each other, silently deciding on who would spar with who.

"Domi and I-" Goku started before I quickly cut him off. "Sorry Goku, Vegeta and I are sparring today." Goku's face turned pale at my words.

"I don'-" He started again but I moved in front of him. I stood on my tip-toes and leaned towards his ear. "Goku, you can't protect me from everything." I moved my hand and touched his arm and gave it a light squeeze before moving back and facing Vegeta; who had his smirk on. I could hear Goku sigh and mumble something but I knew this is what Vegeta and I needed.

"Ready?" I motioned towards an empty area away from the group.

Vegeta nodded his head and led the way. I grinned at him and got into my fighting formation. "My back isn't turned this time, Vegeta. Ready to lose to a woman?"

His jaw twitched as he took off into the air; me following quickly behind him.

"This ends here!" Vegeta roared as he rushed forward connecting his fist to my arm.

I easily was able to block him. Normally, Vegeta and I, when we sparred it was a tie every time. But this time, he was acting on his pride for getting hit by a fucking refrigerators door. _Idiot._

I punched his cheek and sent him downwards a bit, almost landing onto the ground.

"Come on Vegeta you can do better then that." I laughed.

"Well, looks like I'll withhold my manners on hitting a lady." Vegeta sneered as he came back to eye level with me.

I snorted "Like you have any, _prince_ Vegeta."

Another roar came from Vegeta as he came to throw another punch but he quickly back peddled before landing the blow. His hands forming into- "Galick Gun!" He shouted as the red beam came spiraling from his hands. Luckily, last time I was here Goku showed me the Kamehameha.

"Ka...me...ha...me..HAAAA!" I shouted as I threw the blue beam against Vegeta's Galick Gun. Neither of our beams hesitated against each other, both beams protecting us both.

I released my kamehameha to save my energy, Vegeta smirking as it went spiraling down; his eyes peeking to the side of me. I looked down to see it was heading straight for Goku and Gohan.

 _No! I won't let it hit them! Not Goku.._ Protect was the only word running through my mind as I lowered myself in the line of sight and put my arms up to deflect. _Protect._ I felt the beam hit my arms and a scream escaped my lips; but I had to hold my position. _Do or die. Protect!_ I squinted my eyes and what seemed like minutes but was only seconds later; the beam was done. My arms felt like they were on fire. I looked behind me to see Goku and Gohan smile at my work. Just as I noticed the burn marks on my arms, Goku noticed them too. "Oh gosh, Domi are you alright?" Goku's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as I leaped back up into the air. "Nice one, seems you've improved." I nodded at Vegeta.

A smug smile spread on his face. "Of course, a prince must always be stronger then the rest of the clan."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Oh, yeah? Well lets show you what just an 'ordinary' Saiyan can do!" I rushed forward and we landed blows against each other; kicks and fists connecting against each other. I shot off some regular ki blasts that he was easily able to deflect. _He knew his Galick Gun would be in Goku and Gohans' sight. He wanted to see if I'd go after him or go and protect; to find out my weakness, or who. And Goku is my weakness._

* * *

After what felt like hours we were finally becoming spent; our energy draining from both of us. Blood leaked from my nose and blood was coming from Vegeta's mouth. After he threw a kick, I moved to the side to dodge. I gathered up everything else I had in me. I exhaled and closed my eyes. _This needs to be the finishing blow. I need to end this, if he manages to get another good punch in I'll be finished. And Vegeta's pride will fill against the victory of beating me. I have to do this._ My eyes focused on Goku, his facial expression filled with worry and concern, and some irritation; either at me for choosing to spar with Vegeta or irritation at Vegeta.

I inhaled as I gathered my senses, my strength. I imagined me being to slow to reach to the Galick Gun and that it hit Goku and Gohan. I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage. I fueled myself off the imagination and materialized myself in front of him.

"You're finished Vegeta!" I yelled as my fist connected with his mouth. He hit the ground; hard. Creating a small crater like his punch had did to mine the day before. But..he started getting up, slowly, but surely was starting to stand. I lowered myself to the ground in front of him. We stared at each other and I could feel the tension, not in us, but in the others as they had watched the stand off. I slowly raised my hand out in front of Vegeta and he grasped it. We stood there until I broke out in a smile "We good?"

He nodded lightly "For now." His tongue flicked at the blood trail that was on his chin, He gripped my hand tightly before releasing and marched off towards a smiling Bulma, snaking his arm around her waist.

Goku moved to my side and I knew he was talking but I couldn't help but stare at Vegeta. Vegeta's gaze met mine and his facial expression was neutral, his dark eyes not leaving my green eyes until I looked up at Goku. Goku's brows furrowed "Are you okay?" I'm sure he was repeating himself but I nodded lightly in response.

For some reason however, I have a feeling things aren't finished between Vegeta and I. He's been acting more short tempered and just..off...since I've arrived here and even more so with Goku now staying at Capsule Corp. And Goku and what happened last night...

Something weird is going on with Goku and Vegeta, and I'm now caught in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5: A Beautiful Lie

**A/N: Welcome back everyone to Chapter 5! Thank you for following & reviewing I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it so far - I am to so I can get my Goku fangirlness out. **

**I'm also gonna try and get a chapter out once a week instead of spontainuously.**

 **Here's Chapter 5 and I hope you guys continue to enjoy :)**

 **\- I don't own DBZ or anything related; only my imagination of Dominika. -**

* * *

Chapter V

Things had been calm for the past few weeks since what happened between Vegeta and I, for that I was pretty grateful - it made living here a bit easier. I had noticed though, Vegeta was out a lot more. Bulma would never say where he'd go off to only that he was 'shopping' which was a lie. Vegeta would never in his life be caught dead going shopping for anything. I knew that something wasn't right; but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Vegeta was in the corner of the kitchen shifting through the items in his bag when I knew he caught my Ki. He shoved the bag behind his back and he frowned.

"Why aren't you with Kakarot?" He hissed out as his hands fumbled with the bag.

I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms across my chest. "I wanted some extra beauty sleep." I batted my eyelashes at him then rolled my eyes. I moved to the fridge and he started to walk backwards towards the stairs, his gaze fixed on me.

"Have you not gotten over the 'girls got cooties' stage Vegeta?" I snorted as I grabbed the carton of milk and took a small glass cup.

"I asked you a question, woman." Vegeta's voice took a demanding tone.

"I told Goku I didn't want to go with him and Gohan today, wherever the hell they were going. Good enough?" I frowned at him as I headed towards the back door. His features mimicked my frown as he stormed up the stairs.

I pushed open the door and basked in the suns morning rays as I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Goku this morning.

* * *

 _"Come on, Domi, get up." Goku pleaded as his calloused hand shook my shoulder._

 _"Touch me again Goku and you'll be going out that window." I muttered at him as I took the comforting blanket and pulled it up closer to me; almost covering my head with it._

 _"Domi please..." he pleaded again. I rolled over and looked at him; his dark eyes big and pleading like a little puppy._

 _"Goku, I'm tired. I've been training a lot. I don't know where you two are going but I don't give a crap and would like to sleep." I rolled back over, hugging my knees to my chest._

 _I heard Gohan laugh a little as he came over to his father. "Let her sleep, she has been working really hard with everyone lately."_

 _Goku sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder. "Yeah, alright." I felt the warmth radiate from Goku as he leaned down towards my ear, his finger tucking a strand of my hair behind it; I shuddered at his touch.. "Sleep well" I could hear the smile in his voice as he quickly followed Gohan out the door._

 _As soon as he left I tugged on the blanket more. I missed the warmth of him already._

* * *

A few hours later I had went back inside to see a bowl sitting at the table. _There's 3 pure-blood Saiyans living under one roof. There is no way that someone is gonna leave a bowl of food unattended._ I moved closer to examine; it was a bowl of soup.

I closed my eyes and focused on sensing where everyone was. No one was here.

My Saiyan hunger kicked in fast and my stomach rumbled aggressively as I stared at the bowl of soup; steam still radiating from the little bowl. _Well...first come first serve!_ I told myself as I drank the soup. Half way through I frowned. I could feel my throat swelling and my eyes getting watery. My hand felt heavy as I lifted it to rub my throat. _Don-Don't panic._

I eyed the contents in the bowl to see white flaking around the rim of the bowl. I felt my eyes getting heavy as I seen Goku come into my blurry vision. My eyes snapped open as I felt my knees become weak, my hand reaching out for Goku. Goku moved to grab my hand but Vegeta was suddenly in front of me now. My knees gave out and I crumpled to the floor; the tears burning my cheeks. He pulled out a small needle as he bent down in front of me.

"Veg...Vegeta..?" I tried to get out as I saw Goku try and move Vegeta out of the way. Vegeta pricked Goku with the needle in the side of the leg.

"N-No!" I gasped as Goku yelled painfully as he slumped down near my legs.

Vegeta's face was becoming more blurry as his lent down to mine. His tongue snaked out and traced my earlobe.

"Kakarot is fine." Were the last words I heard before I felt my head connect to the back of the hardwood flooring.

* * *

 _"Why isn't she waking up yet?" I could barely make out Bulma's concerned voice._

 _"She drank almost that entire bowl. She'll be out for awhile. She was none the wiser about that soup either." Vegeta snorted in response._

 _"And what about Goku? He's snoring his head off over there." Bulma quizzed as I heard her fingers quickly gracing over a keyboard._

 _"Considering it's Kakarot and he can sleep for twenty-four hours, who knows. I, however, am enjoying that always-grinning idiot not talking for a few hours." He mumbled as his voice got closer to where I was. His hand lightly touched my arm as he shook it a few times._

 _"Dominika?" His voice quizzed as he shook it a few more times, the shaking becoming more aggressive. I tried with everything in me to tell Vegeta to get his hand off me but nothing came out._

 _"She's not waking up any time soon. Finally, some quiet. I better get a big 'thank you Prince Vegeta' from her after this." Vegeta's hand quickly left my arm and the noise of his footsteps became more quiet as he must of left or sat down somewhere._

* * *

I woke up to a bright light hanging in front of me, the light was so bright however it felt like it was designed to blind someone. I groaned and my body felt groggy and stiff as I tried to move off the table. Gentle hands put a firm grip on my shoulders and put enough pressure on me that I couldn't move. _What's going on.. what's happening to me?_

I could feel myself mentally start freaking out, I flailed my legs around trying to kick whoever was holding me down.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as I felt my right foot connect to someone, or something.

"Ow! Domi, stop kicking, you're okay." Goku's voice put me at a halt. Relief washed over me as I blinked my eyes a few times as his features came into focus. A soft smile was on his face but his eyes were sympathetic.

"Goku..wha-what's going on?" I murmured as I tried to inch myself closer to him, but he applied more pressure onto my shoulders.

"You have to stay here. You aren't ready to move yet, but you will be soon, I promise. Just take it easy."

I tried to relax but I couldn't. No matter what Goku said I had to get up, something was wrong and he...he couldn't see it? Goku is naive but not stupid.

The panic in me bubbled up to the surface again as I tried but failed to get off the table,

"Goku, Vegeta drugged me, drugged you! Let-let me go!" I shouted at him. The tone in my voice made him ease up, either voluntarily or not but it was enough for me to shove him off.

"Domi, I know, but I know why. Please just calm down, trust me. Please." He pleaded with me again, like this morning. I trusted Goku with my life but Goku has been known to be too naive, like with Frieza. He let him go so many times and all Frieza did was attack him again and again. And I knew it was because Goku was to nice for his own good, to forgiving. But- Goku interrupted my thoughts as he stood in front of me, his hand reaching down to my chin and titling it towards him.

"Domi, I wouldn't lie to you" he leaned his face down lower to me, his lips grazing mine. "And I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." I pressed my lips against his at his words, my hand moving to the back of his neck as I ran the other through his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist pressing me as close as possible against him. He deepened the kiss as he lightly squeezed my waist. "Goku.." I whispered as his dark eyes met mine.

"I-" I started but the door opening and Vegeta and Bulma walking through stopped my train of thought. I quickly peeled myself away from Goku and I felt the redness spread through my face. _These two always have such great timing..._

"Ah, look who is up from their nap. Let's get started." Vegeta clasped his hands together as he leaned against the table I had been on earlier.

"I am going to assume you know how I had reached my Super Saiyan 4 form? I used a machine." His eyes narrowed at the word but he rolled his shoulders and continued. "I drugged you, and injected..lets just say some strength boosters into you."

I knew I couldn't hide the horrified look on my face. "What the fuck Vegeta?!" I screamed. Goku put his arms around me in restraint, probably assuming I was gonna fly out of the chair.

"Get your personal feelings in control for a moment. There is something coming here, Kakarot and I can feel it and soon you will too."

"It's power is bigger then any of ours." Goku's voice chimed in. "Vegeta and I doing a fusion would barely hold whatever this is back. We need you, Domi. Bulma is researching on how we could possibly all do a fusion together, just anything that can get our combined levels stronger." His voice went quiet "he had to drug you so you wouldn't be in pain."

"Kakarot don't leave out the best part," Vegeta snorted as his eyes locked onto mine "With it being 3 people, there's a chance it could absorb one of us, best compared to Cell when he absorbed the androids. Bodies are gone but he has their energy. And there's a chance it could be you."

I could feel my body shaking at the thought of me being absorbed into Vegeta and Goku. That..no..how could I accept doing something like this? Why don't we just go and fight this thing as a team!?

"Wait, you left that part out Vegeta!" Goku shouted as his Ki flared.

"This is impossible, Vegeta. We can just..fight that thing without doing a fusion."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stomped over; pointing a finger in my face.

"If there is the slightest chance we are damn right doing this fusion. If you have another idea, fine. But think of the power, we would be unstoppable! I'm not asking you to do this woman, you **are**. I will drag you in here and pin you down myself because there is no other idea." He hissed as he stomped off back up stairs.

I narrowed my eyes and watched him until the door slammed shut. My muscles slightly relaxed at Vegeta leaving, his presence made me tense.

"I don't want to get absorbed into Vegeta.." I huffed quietly as I examined my arms. My veins were noticeable as they tensely pressed against my skin.

"Piccolo is still around so we have Dragon Balls if things go wrong!" Goku laughed a little as he tried to clear the tense air and I couldn't help but smile. It felt like I haven't heard his laugh in a while.

I lightly pinched the bridge of my nose and stood up. "I need to go think. Vegeta just injected with me with who knows what..a fusion that could kill one of us..I just..I'll see you in a bit." I frowned lightly as I made my way for the stairs.

"Domi wait!" Goku called out but I walked up the stairs and didn't bother to look back.


End file.
